Amant coupable
by Didou367
Summary: Il savoure l'étreinte du Français, se laisse envahir par sa chaleur et enivrer par son odeur. Angleterre est un amant coupable, et il n'a aucun remords.


**Titre :** Amant coupable.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couples :** France/Angleterre, très courtes mentions d'Amérique/Angleterre et de France/Allemagne.  
**Rating :** K+, voire T, je sais jamais trop avec les ratings.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Ce truc est parti de l'envie de décrire Angleterre en mode petite boule d'amour. Donc vous m'excuserez s'il vous paraît trop OOC. Comme pour le FrUK que j'ai récemment publié, je suis plus ou moins partie dans des envolées lyriques, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :'D. Le parfum de France (Vous comprendrez en lisant), c'est _Habit rouge _de Guerlain, si jamais. En fait, cette brève mention de France/Allemagne, je tiens à le dire, c'est juste pour Blue Lazuli, j'aime pas ce couple. Surtout que comme je fais Angleterre sur un fo' RPG, quand elle me parle de France/Allemagne, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être cocu(e ?) D8. Bref.

* * *

''_Oh God, I think I just got in Heaven_'', soupirerait présentement Angleterre d'une voix sereine s'il ne savait pas très bien que, quand bien même Paradis il y aurait, il ne le verrait sans doute jamais. Sa situation actuelle, bien qu'excessivement triviale, avait quelque chose d'apaisant au point qu'elle tempérait sa nature hargneuse.

Le métro tremblait de temps à autre dans la progression effrénée de sa course, et tandis que chaque secousse l'amenait à serrer davantage les bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis, il ne craignait néanmoins jamais de perdre l'équilibre et trouvait à ces impressionnants frissonnements quelque chose de berçant, comme le balancement régulier des bras de la mère tenant avec une incommensurable affection son enfant.  
Malgré le fait que le torse contre lequel reposait sa tête n'avait rien de la douceur ronde des mères, il en appréciait la dureté sécurisante et savourait la mélodie régulière et discrète du cœur battant calmement sous la poitrine, cadence mesurée qui semblait se joindre aux ballotements du métro pour l'assoupir. Et cette chaleur, seigneur Dieu, cette chaleur qui se dégageait du corps contre lequel il se blottissait. Assurément lui paraîtrait-elle étouffante si elle n'avait pas la tendresse de l'amour que lui portait l'homme dont elle irradiait.

« Je crois que... que je vais m'endormir, murmura l'Anglais avec la langueur de celui que Morphée étreignait déjà timidement.  
- Certainement pas, mon amour, si tu arrives tout groggy à la réunion, les autres vont suspecter qu'on a tout fait sauf dormir, cette nuit. »

Inopinément réveillé par la voix de France, que la malice rendait chantante, il leva ses prunelles au smaragdin voilé par un exorde de sommeil pour rencontrer celles de son interlocuteur qu'animaient un amusement bienveillant, amusement accentué par le sourire mutin qui étirait ses lèvres.  
A la fois agacé et inexplicablement troublé face à cette espièglerie qui conférait à son éternel rival une certaine candeur, il se pelotonna de plus belle contre lui en bougonnant qu'il ne le devait qu'à son infâme personne, s'il s'endormait. L'infâme personne, en guise de réponse, ne lui accorda qu'un petit rire. Un petit rire cristallin, comme le grelottement angélique du carillon agité par le vent, un petit rire qui ne ressemblait guère aux esclaffements distingués de cet homme quelque peu artificiel.

« Ne ris pas, _froggie_, je t'assure que c'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute si on a pris le métro alors qu'il était bondé et que je dois donc me serrer contre toi comme une de tes Françaises aux mœurs légères. C'est donc de ta faute si je m'endors. Tout est de ta faute, comme d'habitude.  
- Tais-toi et profite, parce qu'on ne va pas tarder à sortir. Autrement, je tiens à dire que mon pull te va étonnamment bien.  
- _Belt up_.  
- Si tu avais toi-même prévu un col roulé pour cacher les suçons que tu savais parfaitement que je te ferai, tu n'aurais pas à porter l'un des miens. »

Sans doute que, plus ou moins inconsciemment, le gentleman avait souhaité les exhiber, ces traces écarlates d'une passion coupable. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait laissé à Amérique l'occasion de les apercevoir ? Cesserait-il alors d'accorder à leur relation une importance changeant selon ses besoins ?

« On descend à cette station, mon amour. »

Se maudissant intérieurement de toujours tout ramener à son ancienne colonie ingrate, il se détacha – avec une réluctance savamment dissimulée – du Français et suivit le chemin que ce dernier se frayait dans la foule pour sortir de la rame. Sans même le regarder, il lui tendait une main que le Britannique se refusait opiniâtrement à saisir, quand bien même il n'ignorait pas le fait que cela les empêcherait de se perdre dans cet attroupement de populace.

Lorsque cette pestilence typique de certaines stations de métro vint titiller ses narines délicates, il ne put que regretter les effluves raffinés qui émanaient de l'autoproclamée nation de l'amour, l'amalgame alambiqué de bergamote, de citron et d'une myriade d'autres senteurs qu'il ne savait reconnaître, ne discernant parfois que quelques notes de jasmin ou de vanille, cette fragrance à la masculinité éthérée qui rappelait celle de son meilleur ennemi, une virilité agrémentée d'une coquetterie toute féminine.  
A la vérité, ce parfum s'exhalait de France comme l'essence quintessenciée de son âme, elle exprimait ses vices et ses vertus avec la perfection vague des effluences. Effluences qui, tandis qu'Angleterre se serrait contre le susmentionné, l'avaient submergé avec une intensité et une opiniâtreté telles que tout autour de lui, il n'avait perçu que son rival comme si ce dernier était inopinément devenu son monde. Monde d'afféteries, d'amour et de lasciveté.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, est-ce qu'on devrait ne serait-ce que faire mine de courir pour avoir l'air gêné d'être en retard ?, s'enquit l'intéressé d'un ton amusé.  
- Certainement pas. Je suis d'habitude très ponctuel, m'octroie de ce fait le droit d'être en retard et en impose la faute à ce bordel immense qu'est Paris.  
- Très bien. Et pour la manière dont tu es habillé ? Le col roulé à la place de la cravate, ça ne te ressemble pas, quand bien même j'ai réussi à arranger ta tenue de façon à ce qu'elle soit formellement ennuyante comme tu aimes.  
- Je prétendrai un pari perdu. »

A ces mots, les deux acolytes échangèrent un sourire complice et, se faisant tacitement la même remarque, ils unirent leurs lèvres en un baiser succinct et se serrèrent tout aussi brièvement la main avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de réunions, l'un badinant plus qu'il ne s'excusait de son retard auprès de son homologue allemand et l'autre accueillant sur ses lèvres, celles-là même que son amant venaient d'embrasser, le baiser tendre de son petit-ami américain.

_''C'est avec un plaisir presqu'enfantin qu'on joue aux amants coupables, tu ne trouves pas ?''_


End file.
